We see what we want
by oXCookieMonsterXo
Summary: Alfred is going to his house for his lovers birthday but he catches him cheating, now heartbroken Alfred runs but gets caught by a...demon? Slight US/Uk and Uk/Fr and Pru/Cana... Demon!Russia and America!


**CookieMonster: Don't ask, I watched a video and this was the result O.O Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... You would know if I did -winkyface-**

Alfred ran up the street to his awaiting lovers house, it was Arthurs twentieth birthday, this would be the third year they have stayed together, Alfred was bubbling with joy. He loved Arthur more than he loved himself, Arthur completed him, he filled that missing peice in his heart. They had gotten over the comments about them being gay and he had gotten over everything, just for his Arthur. Alfred had his dream come true when he walked in Arthurs store that night for a job, he had immediatly liked the big browed, green eyed man. and after convincing him into a date they fell in love, Alfred was never happier, his twin brother was happy for him too. Alfred had Arthurs gift in his hand the two plane tickets he had been saving up for, they were going on an around the world trip, just the two of them, just like there dream.

~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~

_' "Hey Iggy!" Alfred smiled poking Arthur in the cheek, Arthur blushed turning to the taller blonde haired boy._

_ "I told you not to call me that you git! now what!" _

_ "Ahhhhh but you look so cute when I call you that!" Alfred pounted, Arthur narrowed his eyes "Ok, ok. So when we get older and you know more into everything, what do you want to do?"_

_ "What do you mean what do I want to do?" Arthur asked leaning on Alfreds chest._

_ "You know like, where do you want to go? anywhere special?" Alfred questioned._

_ "Uhhhhh I don't know, the United Kingdom?" Arthur shrugged._

_ "B-O-R-I-N-G!" Alfred mocked._

_ "Ok then what about you?" Arthur sneered._

_ "I was thinking about an around the world thing, just us!" Alfred smiled, running his hands through the sleepy blondes hair._

_ "Really? You would do that... with me?" Arthur asked, dumbfounded._

_ "Of course! I love you Arthur and I always will! I promise!" Alfred grinned finding Arthurs lips with his own and kissing the smaller feisty male._

_ "So your going to take me around the world... when?" Arthur whispered against his lips._

_ "It will be a suprise, I promise..." Alfred whispered back._

_ "Mmmmm I can't wait..." Arthur smiled warmly, snuggling with his boyfriend._

_ "Yes but for now I have a bigger suprise they wants to meet you..." Alfred smirked._

_ "PERVERT!" Arthur blushed, but just like always leaned up and started to kiss his lover, starting their night off... '  
><em> 

Alfred ran on his street looking for his house and finding it easily, he ran as fast as he could to the small house, a car was parked out front meaning that Arthur was already home.

"He must have gotten off early! I will really suprise him now!" Alfred grinned, fishing around in his pockets for his keys and pulling out the keychain, it was white in the shape of a blob with bushy eyebrows and green eyes, Alfred smiled remembering the day they had it made.

_' "Arthur lets go to this store!" Alfred gleamed pointing to the bright pink store, it had blob like characters on the front board with the word 'Creat a blob of you and amybe even your lover!'. Arthur shook his head._

_ "Don't you think it looks rather... girlish?" Arthur asked._

_ "Are you kidding me? I would want to have you as a blob hanging from my key chain now come on! Its our first date! I want something to remember it by!" Alfred cheered grabbing his new boyfriends wrist and tugging him into the store._

_ "If you insist..." Arthur scowled with a slight blush._

_ "What would you two like?" the lady clerk asked with a perky smile._

_ "Me and my boyfriend want a blob of each other that can attach to a keychain, its our first date sooo..." Alfred trailed off with a gleaming smile, rubbing the back of his head._

_ "You GIT! You don't go saying stuff like that!" Arthur growled, full blush on._

_ "Its quite alright sir! I will have them made for you and the second one is free!" The girl smiled straightening out her uniform before motioning them both to a computer screen. Alfred paused looked back at Arthur who was still fuming._

_ "You look really cute with that blush in that sexy green outfit of yours... now come on don't be so grumpy!" Alfred smiled, arthur blushed and muttered a few things but followed Alfred to the awaiting lady._

_ "Now I'm going to modefy these and you tell me when you like them!" The lady smiled then pointed at Arthur "We will start with you first" ._

_ Arthur nodded going to look at the computer screen when Alfred pushed him out of the way, "We do each other, it makes it more special!"_

_ "F-fine!" Arthur scowled turning away, Alfred and the lady giggled for a few minutes before they came to a conclusion._

_ "Alright sir you can come do your lover now!" The lady smiled at Arthur._

_ "Uhh right..." Arthur said walking over to the screen and staring at the whit blob, the lady touched the screen and a menu came up._

_ "Go ahead and modefy I will be right here helping you along the way!" She smiled. Arthur grinned going to the eyes and picking sky blue ones, he made the blob roll the eyes in a sarastic way, just like Alfred, then he went and got a pair of u-shaped glasses, adjusting them low on the Blobs eyes lazilly, just like Alfred, then he put a cat mouth, an upside three, for the mouth, and finally he put a slight blush on the creature._

_ "Done!" Arthur smirked._

_ "Ok they will be out of the machine in five minutes! You may both sit and wait" lady said walking back over to her newcustomers. Alfred grabbed Arthurs hand and dragged him over to the cushiony waiting chairs._

_ "I can't wait! I get to have a mini Iggy!" Alfred beamed._

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah... so what are we doing after this?" Arthur rolled his eyes._

_ "Wherever you want to go! I want it to be a date to remember!" Alfred said, holding Arthurs hand._

_ "Ok well then we are going home!" Arthur smirked._

_ "Whoa I don't want to go that far tonight! I know I'm sexy but lets save it!" Alfred smiled._

_ "Thats not what I- ughh nevermind lets just go out to eat..." Arthur groaned._

_ "Here you are sirs!" the worker lady smiled handing them two blobs on a chain._

_ "Ahhh Iggy it looks just like me!" Alfred smiled pushing his glasses up lazily._

_ "Yeah yeah what the hell!" Arthur stared at his blob, it had green eyes and big eyebrows with a small British hat and a blush._

_ "Its perfect!" Alfred grinned._

_ "I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!" '_

Alfred quietly opened the door with a grin, he stepped inside pulling his tie loose. He silently stalked through the livingroom to the kitchen. The lights were cut off so Alfred had trouble seeing clearly.

"Good, maybe he is asleep! Makes it even more special!" Alfred whispered to himself, he fumbled silently through the darkness and grabbed a wine bottle with a cork.

Alfred stalked through the dark house to their bedroom, the last door on the right, Alfred noticed that the bedroom light was on and heard Arthurs voice, he grinned and stalked to the door.

"One...Two...Three!" Alfred thrust the door open "HAPPY BIRTHDAY IGGY I LOVE YOU!"

"Francis!" Arthur moaned, wait what?

Alfred looked at the scene before him, his Arthur was beneath Francis, Alfreds bestfriend, as Francis rutted into him, they both stopped and Arthur shoved Francis away, his cum littered all over his stomach. Alfred looked blankly ahead, unaware of the tears spilling from his eyes, his hand fell to his sides loosely.

"A-alfred I..." Arthur began looking at Francis for help.

"W-why..." Alfred croaked out around the lump in his throat.

"Well me and Arthur have been doing this f-for a while, I-I thought you were suppossed to work l-late tonight A-alfred?" Francis sputtered out.

"W-why?" Alfred asked looking straight at Arthur, ignoring Francis.

"A-Alfred, you just so childish and Francis was just..." Arthur began bur broke off, Francis wove an arm around Arthur trying to calm down the green eyed man, Alfred watched as the both naked men looked at him, as Francis put his arm aroung his Arthur, no, it wasn't his Arthur it wasn't.

The wine glass shattered on the floor and Alfred dropped the tickets and his keys, he ran, he ran back out of the room, out past the livingroom and out into the now wet streets, but he didn't stop he cotinued running, he ignored Arthur yelling after him he ran throught the downpour of rain, with only his heartbeat to follow him.

"Oh my god... what have I..." Arthur began.

"Don't worry mon cheri! He will get over it! Alfred is strong I have knwon him for years! Do not worry..." Francis whispered into Arthurs ear "He was bound to find out sometime!"

"Y-yeah your right..." Arthur said bending down and picking up the two white papers Alfred had dropped and reading them with shaking hand.

**Arthur Kirkland, Passport D30GH.**

**This Passport is used in all states and will allow you on any boat/plane in any country or state, it will expire on September eighth. **

"N-no this can't be happening!" Arthur yelled dropping the passport and not bothering to read the rest of it as he dry heaved on the floor

~~~~...~~~~

Alfred ran through the rain his tears streaming down his face, it seemed like ages until his feet finally stopped, right infront of an old oak tree. Somehow Alred had found his way to the old river in the park, it was where he and Arthur used to lay and have fun and this oak tree was their tree. Alfred leaned on the tree, letting his head rest on as he looked at the words carved in its side.

'_ AK+ AJ forever n ever '_

Alfred traced over the words with his fingertips, sobs racketting out of him as the memory pushed itself through.

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~

'_ "Here you sign your initials and I will sign mine! Its good luck!" Alfred said handing Arthur the kniffe._

_ "Are you sure?" Arthur asked._

_ "Positive! Then we can lay down next to the river! A perfect night set!" Alfred grinned like a child._

_ "Ok if you say so..." Arthur blushed carving his initials in a random spot on the tree, Alfred took the knife next and finished the quote before encircling it in a heart._

_ "There, now its perfect..." Alfred sighed sitting down and pulling Arthur in his lap._

_ "A-alfred?" Arthur mumbled on his neck._

_ "Yeah Iggy?" Alfred whispered into the night._

_ "I-I want to go... to go all the way tonight..." Arthur blushed, Alfredf gasped swallowing around the lump in his throat._

_ "A-are you sure?" Alfred asked pulling Arthur away slightly and looking into his green eyes._

_ "I'm positive" Arthur smirked, Alfred pushed Arthur down on the ground, climbing on top of him, Arthur wove his arms around Alfreds neck bringing him closer into a sweet sensual kiss. Alfred kissed him back sweetly then trailed kisses down Arthur chin, neck and up to his ears before whispering huskliy..._

_ "I love you Arthur Kirkland..." '_

_~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~_

Alfred slid to the ground helplessly, his head in his hands and the tears and sobs exited from him, he cried out all of his pain and stared up into the silent night sky, he had nothing, he had given up everything for Arthur, he used all his money to buy them there dream, he sold his car, and did everything he could to make him happy and that still was not enough, Alfred was empty now, his brother never talked to him because Alfred always wasted his time on Arthur and never had the decency to ever call Matthew, in fact he remembered how badly he treated Matthew, like he was a ghost. Alfred had nothing anymore, nothing to live for and nothing to die for. He was completely alone and lost.

"What do I do..." Alfred asked breathlessly, he fell to the muddy ground, not caring that his clothes were ruined or that it was still raining, he wasn't focused on anything, just staring blankly ahead.

"You want the misery to end now that the truth has been uncovered..." a voice whispered into the dark night. Alfred jolted up.

"W-who said t-that! W-whos t-there?" Alfred stuttered, wide eyed.

"No need to be so hostile little broken one... I am here to help you Alfred..." a man said appearing before Alfred. He had shaggy platinum blonde hair and violet eyes, he wore a long brown over coat and a light pink scarf, his smile freindly yet deadly, he was a dark stranger.

"W-who are you! How do you know my name!" Alfred shouted trying to stagger to his feet with the aid of the tree.

"My name does not matter, I am you savior and I have known your name for quite some time now..." the man smiled, his voice was deep and seducing, no man alive should sound this seducing...

"What do you want?" Alfred asked backing away from the man.

"Simple, I want you..." he replied smirking.

"G-go away!" Alfred shrieked, turning to run away but running straight into the man.

"You cannot run, where would you go? To cry to a brother who left, to a lover who cheated, who will be there for little Alfred this time?" the man taunted.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Alfred screamed pushing past the man.

"Or maybe to a friend who betrayed you?" the man continued.

"GO AWAY!" Alfred screamed high tailing it out of there, leaving the man in the darkness. But where would he go?

"_They don't care..." _the voice whispered.

"Shut up!"

"_He cheated on you, he has been for months... they all betrayed you..."_

_ "_shutup shutup shutup SHUTUP!" Alfred cried falling to his knees.

"You will be mine forever... no more pain... you will never be alone... never again..." the man whispered in his ear, Alfred gasped and turned around, he was back at the oak tree, the man towering over him, Alfred tried to crawl back but the man reached down grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into the tree.

"S-stop..." Alfred gasped clawing at the mans cold hand gripping at his throat.

"Loo at what they think of you..." the man whispered using his other hand to grab Alfred hean, hot searing pain, ran through Alfreds head causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head and drool to leak out of his hanging mouth as scenes burst through his head.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~```

'_ "I fucking hate him Gil!" Matthew growled slamming his fists on the table across from his albino lover._

_ "Come on now Mattie you don't mean that your just mad is all! C'mon sit down and we will call him or something! Alfred is your brother give him a chance!" Gilbert urged trying to calm down his usually calm lover._

_ "NO! I'm done giving him chances! Everytime I call him he never answers! Everytime I want to hang out he is either with Arthur or doesn't want to! But whenever he needs something he calls me! He ignores me twenty four seven then calls me asking for money or a game or dating advice! I'm his fucking brother and thats all I'm good for! And whats even sadder is once I ran into him at the mall, I said hi, he looked straight at me and asked 'Who are you?'" Matthew yelled, tears flowing from his eyes. Gilbert got up and rushed over to Matthew, enveloping him in a hug._

_ "Here, I will change or numbers and we will move, we will move to downtown New York or maybe even Canada, you like Maple leaves and trees! Then we can be happy and live a normal life, does that sound good?" Gilbert cooed._

_ "Really?" Matthew sobbed onto Gilberts chest._

_ "I promise Matthew..." Gilbert smiled._

_ "Oh Gilbert..." Matthew groaned, leaning up and capturing his husbands lips " I love you..."_

_ "I love you to Matthew, Forever. And I have the ring and papers to prove it..." Gilbert groaned back. They both began to kiss and Gilbert lifted Matthew off the ground, carrying him down the hallway... '_

_~~~~~~~~~~`...`~~~~~~~~~~~_

"M-make i-i-it s-stooop!" Alfred choked out, the man leaned down with a smirk.

"You haven't finished seeing the truth little one... "

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

' _"Oh Francis, that was the best..." Arthur moaned as the elder man slid out of him with a 'pop'._

_ "Mhhhmmhhmhmh I bet Alfred never makes you feel the way I do..." Francis smiled playfully._

_ "No, he is always joking around in the middle of it, he never gets so...into it... like you do... I'm so happy I have you..." Arthur mumbled wrapping his arms around Francis's torso._

_ "Hmmm I'm glad he has to work today, its a shame to work on your lovers birthday though, I would never leave you alone...he is always flirting with that one boy, Feli I think his name was" Francis lied burrying his face in Arthur's messy blonde locks._

_ "Alfred is always gone, he never does anything fun anymore, always working overtime or something..." Arthur complained._

_ "When do you plan on telling him, y'know, about us..." Francis asked._

_ "I don't know...but one of these days I'm going to leave his childish ass, he always complains and whenever I don't want to have sex he always tries to force me unlike you... your perfect, I think I may love you..." Arthur smiled warmly, the smile that Alfred used to wake up loving to see._

_ "I want to do it again but this time, I want to make love to you..." Francis said flipping ontop of Arthur again._

_ "But Alfred will come home soon" Arthur protested but was obviously aroused by the idea._

_ "I will be gone before he gets back..." Francis promised silencing the blonde with a bitter sweet heart breaking kiss... '_

_~~~~~~~`...~~~~~~~~_

"N-no more..." Alfred sobbed, the stranger let him go and he fell to his knees, hacking up blood and spit all over the ground.

"Now do you see, your all alone..."

"W-why ...do you... care..." Alfred asked between coughs, the man knelt down pulling Alfred chin up and forcing him to look at him.

"Because your heart was breaking every second of your pain filled life, begging me to come, calling to me, I have waited and waited for the right moment... the moment your heart finally broke, when you lost the will, when finally I would get the chance to claim you... the only problem is that your still not broken, your hanging onto that last shred of hope and for me to fill a broken heart it must be broken..."

"What are you!" Alfred thrashed, scratching the man on his face, the wound instantly healed.

"Your end and your beginning...though others call me a...demon..." the man smirked grabbing Alfreds wrist and twisting it. A sickening snap was heard and Alfreds blood curdling scream followed right after.

"G-go away!" Alfred cried, holding his wounded hand to his chest.

"Never, I have always been there Alfred, always lurking int he shadows of your dreams in the edge of the darkness... and now I will take you..." and with that said the man grabbed Alfreds other wrist and bending it backwards, until another snap was heard. Alfred screamed in agony.

"P-please! Don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" Alfred wailed, the man froze for a second then his expression grew darker.

"Then my job is not yet done..." Alfred screamed as the man reached fowards and grabbed his head, slamming it on the ground.

"God please! Make it stop!" Alfred screamed as the dark man tore his dirtied shirt off.

"God? There is no God Alfred. Has he ever helped you before? Did he ever tell you how selfish you were? No he never told you anything, there is no God... There is truths and there is lies as there is, hope and happiness, pain and misery, Alfred you are stuck in pain and misery, I have given you only a taste of pain, your misery has already been filled, but I'm not stopping halfway Alfred, you may scream all you like as of right now no one can hear you..." the man grinned maliciously with and evil glintin his eyes. He reached foward with his sinfully sharp nails and scratched a thin line down Alfreds torso, Alfred shivered and shaked as a singled crimson drop oozed out and slid down his belly.

"W-why?" Alfred sobbed.

"I already told you..." the man whisepered leaning down and licking the blood up, leaving behind a burning feeling on Alfreds stomach.

"W-why are you following me! Why me!" Alfred thrashed, the man would have none of that, he grabbed Alfreds elbows and with the grip of his hands shattered the bone. Alfred let loose a blood curdling, scream that seemed to echo on forever.

"Like music to my ears... you truly are special... and I will break you..." the man laughed darkly, Alfred tried another feeble attempt to crawl away but was easily stopped by the man.

"D-demon..." Alfred whimpered.

"Yes?" the demon asked smirking, Alfred didn't respond and Ivan knew he wouldn't so instead he did the next part of his plan. Gripping Alfreds hip he jerked the boys pants down, along with his underwear, leaving him bare for only the demons eyes to see. Those violet eyes travel down Alfreds body, tracing and ravishing it with only a glance. Alfred stared dumbly at the larger man demon, he knew very well what was coming next. The demon shrugged out of his over coat and unbuttoned his black long sleev dress shirt, it , along with the rest of his clothes dissapeared, leaving them both naked. Alfred glanced at the others body, a huged scar was in the middle of his chest, it was a ..._bite mark._ Alfred felt something click and he knew that it meant something. He began kicking and groaning, unable to find the words to speak, the demon cackled out in a deep laughter.

"You really think you can get away now?" the demon raised his eyebrow violet eyes glowing "I'm going to take you and break you..."

With that said the demon leaned down, his teeth sharpening out and eyes glowing with slits for pupils. Alfred cried for help making the demon laugh even harder, Alfred looked back down and screamed as the demon dug into his chest with his razor sharp teeth.

"Hmmmm such sweet blood your a virgin are you not?" the demon moaned, slurping at the blood that spilled from the insisions. Alfred shook his head no. "Not like that little one I meant right...here"

Alfred gasped and squirmed his lower half as the demon brushed his finger over Alfreds enterance.

"Good then I will be your first and I always will be... I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt... a lot" That was the only warning Alfred got before Ivan lined himself up with Alfreds hole and shoved himself into the tight heat. Alfred howled out in pain and tried to push the large invader away only to be shoved more into, blood seeping out around the demons erection. Alfred let silent tears slip past his eyelids and he let his head drop to the side, the pain was too much but he didn't care anymore he didn't care about it, he deserved it.

"Not going to look at me?" the demon giggled forcing Alfed chin up, he stared at Alfreds blank motionless face before pulling out and thrusting back in, Alfreds eyes widened and more tears spilled as he gasped out in pain. The demon grinned showing off his wildly sharp teeth, he thrusted in and out of the now emotionless blonde.

He hooked his arm underneath Alfreds legs and brought them up allowing himself to slip in deeper in th bloody, tight enterance, but Alfred stayed still, no more tears spilled, just empty clouded blue eyes. The demon thrusted in and out leaning up and kissing Alfreds neck and chuckling in his ears.

"Perfect..."

The demon tore in Alfreds shoulder ripping his skin clean off as he raped the young boy. Alfred winced and tried to cry out but nothing came out of his open mouth, no more words and no more tears. Ivan grunted gripping Alfreds hips and slamming into him. Withing a couple more slamming thrust Alfred felt something else, a burning hot substance filling up his lower parts.

The demon laughed aloud, deep and seducing as he pulled out, inspecting his job, cum and blood gushed from Alfred like a waterfall. The demon probed around it with his fingers, feeling the tears and the blood, he gooped up some of hid bloody cum and leaned back up shoving it in Alfreds mouth.

"Do you see now? Do you feel the pain? The misery? What are you going to do Alfred? who is going to help you?" the demon smiled mocking Alfred. Alfred knew that he couldn't do anything and that was what hurt the most, knowing that no matter what you do, nothing will ever be the same and you will lose.

~~~~~~~~...~~~~~

'_ "Hello how may I help you sir?" The green eyed man asked with a smile, Alfred smiled back, the man was beautiful simply beautiful._

_ "Hi, I'm Alfred F Jones, I want a job here Mr...Kirkland..." Alfred smiled his stunningly bright smile, the man blushed deeply._

_ "Uhhh yes well the application are over there..." Arthur pointed._

_ "Your really cute..." Alfred smiled before leaving the man and grabbing an application. 'Always leave them wanting more... he looks perfect...' _

_ "Sir what was your name again?" Arthur questioned with a blush._

_ "Alfred, Alfred Jones, What about you?" Alfred smiled._

_ "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland..."_

_ "Beautiful the name sounds like it could kill someone! Its so pretty!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~_

Alfred stared up into those evil eyes, ignoring the blood around the mans mouth but focusing on him, then mouthed 'kill me'. He was ready to die, he had nothing to lose, and he truly did want to die. The demon leaned down with a dangerous smile.

"No... " then the Demon slid down Alfred chest face to face where Alfreds heart was hidden by his chest "My name is Ivan Braginsky, I am your end and your begining, Alfred Jones you are mine for eternity"

.oOo.

**"Alfred Jones went missing the other night, he was last seen fleeing the house of his love Arthur Kirkland who was cheating on him, Alfred blood was found near Dark Bood River, no other leads have been found, we are still searching, if you have any new leads then please inform us right away our number is-" **

Click. Arthur shut the Tv off, tears streaming down his face, Alfred was gone, he was really gone, gone forever. Looking back arthur remembered all of there good times and there bad, why had he done what he did? Why did he break Alfred? Where was Alfred now?

Arthur sighed blowing his nose before standing up in his pajamas and trudging his way through the small house, Francis was probably waiting for him in bed, waiting to comfort him with promises and hugs. Arthur frowned and reached for the doorknob but froze, blood seeped from underneath the door.

Arthur swung the door open and screamed bloody murder, Francis was on the bed naked with an empty hole where his heart should be, someone or something had ate it, then ripped his arms and legs off. Arthur ranfoward then slid down to his knees crying choking on his sobs.

"Hello Arthur..." a deep familar voice rung out. Arthur turned wide eyed as Alfred stood there, right infront of him, eyes blazing blue and his mouth covered in blood.

"A-alfred? Is that y-you?" Arthur asked in fear.

"Yes its me but I'm not who I used to be" Alfred said narrowing his eyes.

"Alfred did you... what... I-I don't understand!" Arthur shrieked.

"Of course you don't... you wouldn't know what it was like to have a lover taken away from you right infront of you eyes but now you do don't you?" Alfred smiled, teeth covered in blood.

"W-what?" Arthur stuttered.

"I'm not going to kill you, that would be too easy, your going to live and bear with this, you created me and you will suffer to the end..." Alfred glared.

"I'm sorry my dearest Arthur but you see he is a newborn and his anger is raging...I hope you don't mind..." Ivan smiled appearing behind Alfred.

"A newborn?" Arthur asked confused.

"Why a newborn demon" Ivan smiled kissing Alfred on the lips, alfred graciously returned the kiss smearing blood on Ivan.

"Well then this is goodbye Arthur, oh and thank you for Alfred he is the most beautiful thing I have seen in centuries and now he is mine for eternity" Ivan smirked his violet eyes filled with a childish glint.

"Goodbye Iggy..." Alfred leaned down pecking Arthur on his lips, Francis's blood smearing on his face.

And then they were gone, leaving behind a broken, insane man and a bloody dead man for the police to find, what would the police think if they found a crazy green eyed man with blood on his lips and a dead man on a bed, and the man screaming about demons, nobody would believe him right? After all we only believe in the truth in front of us and we get decieved by the lies behind those truths...


End file.
